monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Clawrissa's Diary
November First Deary Diary, My doctor recommended I get a journal and write down things in it in hopes of better dealing with any problems I might be having...Reduce stress somehow.....my parents were rather eager to do so, I guess they wanna do whatever it takes to help me.....If I was cynical though, I'd believe it was to save money. But okay....This is personal, so I'm gonna hide it somewhere no one can find it....I hate to admit this, but this morning instead of dropping off the medicine with the school nurse like my parents told me too......I threw it out. they're gonna be so mad when they find out, but I wasn't thinking! I mean........I only take medicine when I'm sick............Why should I take it if I'm not? Besides, I have this......So today......Everyone looked at me strange if they looked at me at all......Apparently it got out that I may have DID. So, yeah....I'm not gonna make any new friends.......And Deuce probably wants to forget who I am now......I wish I'd never given in, Rissa has no concept of helping! I don't think she even likes me.....I know i don't like her......but at least for now, these are only rumors, that I've got this illness.....Maybe I can get away with never telling any of my friends.....They don't need to know, do they? ............That reminds me, speaking of friends......I'm worried I may be losing Dex......Not just to Lukas, but to all these new kids who've started sitting with us at lunch.....And I asked her to hang out some time this weeks....and she said no......What am I going to do? She's my best friend outside my family! It's not like I don't love my family, and Maulissa has always been my best friend, but I don't know....I like having a friend who isn't a werewolf.......One who is older, and has more experiences........Not a mentor, just, a great friend..........I'm going to see if we can at least hang out this weekend.....And I really shouldn't be so worried........I doubt it would really be like Dexter to abandon me........ Clawrissa November Second Dear Diary, Today was actually kinda nice....First period wasn't very fun, but I did have some fun today. Like at lunch. Dex agreed to hang out with me this weekend, so I'm looking forward to that.....And I honestly had fun dancing with Everett tonight! He's really cute, and so far really nice.....For a werecat. Don't get me wrong, I still had a few moments when I wanted to bolt, but he kept doing this to make me less nervous....I hope he doesn't think I was acting that way cause he's a werecat. It may be strange for our species to interact, but it isn't like vampires and werewolves! Oh, two more things. i'm thinking about actually joining the school's math team. And I got a new book in English. So far it's pretty good, though it was weird that everyone was asking me if I understood why we had to read a human book. I just repeated the creature's words. But it was nice that people thought I was smart enough to know the reason when they didn't..... Clawrissa November Third Dear Diary, Alright, today was weird......Same old same old at school....at least the same as the past couple days.....The weird part of my day, was after school.....I was going to go to the libury after school to read, but out of the blue, I decided at the last minute not too. So Dex gave me a ride home....(side note: I have to say, I prefer riding in the car when Dexter's driving. She's not as crazy at the wheel as some of her progeny.) When I got there, Howleen decided for the first time since Friday night that I didn't have a major case of carnivorous fleas or whatever and actually approached me. She invited me(invited. Not got Papa to force me to, invited me) to the park to hang out with her friends. I'd had my heart set on reading a few more chapters of the book my English teacher gave me, but it seemed to be my day for making strange decisions......So I agreed. I still brought my book, but it spent most of the time in my book bag. When we got there, she almost ditched me. Not that I minded. I went to a bench that had a good view of the skate area and cracked open To Kill A Mockingbird By Harper Lee. After sometime though, Howleen asked me what was with the book, like what was it about. So I told her it was about a girl who lived in Georgia some decades ago.(And that it was fiction so she wouldn't think it was about humans...) Also, I made the mistake of remarking how Scout reminded me of her. She didn't seem to care for that and went back to skate boarding with Deuce's cousin......Speaking of Deuce....I'm starting to think that my crush on him is stupid..... I mean, I've realized that he and Cleo are probably not going to break up any time soon......And even if they did, I'm probably the last ghoulie he'd be after.....Like I'd be in line after Dexter....That's being generous, I'd probably not even be directly behind her!.....Ohhh, and Cousin Luna was at the park too. She was roller bladeing....I think I could do that, roller blade. I mean some of her moves, they were really graceful....Like she was doing ballet but on roller blades....Like figure roller bladeing. Oh, I know why that isn't a thing, too much of a mouthful. Heh....Anyways, Howleen seemed pretty impressed by our cousin's moves. Probably not for the same reasons though. No offense to my little sister, but she doesn't seem all that interested in those sort of things....Those that's kinda part of her charm. And why Scout reminds me of her.........I asked Luna about her roller bladeing. She said I should look into it, though it would take practice for me to be like her......I think I might see if our old scooter's still in working order and if I can still operate it......At the very least I can try learning some tricks on my bike.....Anything that might be impressive....since I know guys don't really seem impressed by skullastic achievements...... I also should not have told Clawdeen anything about my trip to the park with Howleen, since she got that weird look in her eye and told me she'd help me if I wanted when I mentioned Seth........I said okay, but I left out the part where I had no idea what she meant......Definitely not telling her about Everett...... Clawrissa Category:Diary